Lune, reine de ma vie
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Remus Lupin et Sirius Black raconte a leur filleul comment ils en sont venus a sortir ensemble. Cela donne de bonne idée au jeune homme. SBLR et HPDM


Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Homophobes : Byebye !

Bonne lecture au autres !

* * *

_"Comme tout les soirs, le préfet-en-chef de gryffondor faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs de l'école. De temps à autre, il croisait un préfet, le saluait et continuait sa route. Il finit sa ronde en allant inspecter la grande tour d'astronomie : la plus grande, la plus belle et aussi celle qui offrait la plus belle vue, surtout en hiver lorsque Poudlard était sous la neige._

_Il regarda le ciel, les nuages et la lune en souriant. Il s'assit sur le rebord de l'ouverture, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il la porta à sa bouche et tira une première bouffée, qu'il garda dans sa bouche quelque instant avant de l'expirer lentement. Il regardait toujours vers le ciel et susurra à la Lune :_

_-Mon amour, Lorsque derrière les nuages tu te caches_

_Que tu me prives de ton éclat_

_Pour me punir de n'être qu'un lâche_

_Je sens le vide s'installer en moi._

_Tu es la reine des ténèbres_

_Déesse de la nuit_

_Tu es le cauchemar de mes rêves_

_Reine de ma vie_

_Soudain il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui._

_-Ca alors Lunard, toi qui entends toujours tout, est-ce que soupirer des poèmes magnifiques a la lune, t'aurait rendu sourd ?_

_-Non mon patmol. Je savais que tu étais là, répondit-il sans se retourner, en continuant de fumer sa cigarette._

_-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Luny._

_-Je viens ici tous les soirs, après que tu y amènes tes conquêtes. Je viens ici sentir ton odeur. Ton odeur qui est mélangé a ces filles ou ces mecs._

_Sirius baissa la tête à cette phrase empreinte de reproche sortant d'une bouche d'une personne si douce._

_-Je suis désolé Rem's._

_Le Remus en question écrasa sa cigarette, se leva et s'approcha de Sirius. Sa main se leva. Sirius s'attendait à recevoir une gifle. Il ne bougea pourtant pas lorsque la main s'abattit en une douce caresse sur son visage, descendu sous son menton et lui remonta doucement le visage. Remus était légèrement plus grand que lui. Le loup le regardait avec ses beaux yeux dorés. Il souriait._

_Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Remus baissa son visage et embrassa le brun. Le baiser se fit passionné, puis doux, sauvage."_

* * *

-Et puis, voila Harry. Et après, eh bien ... 

-Remus, je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin de faire un dessin, Harry a compris. N'est-ce pas Harry, reprit le parrain du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme en question avait 17 ans depuis plus de quatre mois, les hormones en ébullition et savait exactement ce que les deux hommes avaient fait à son âge ; ce qui lui value une jolie couleur rouge pivoine.

-euh ... oui, oui.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda son parrain en le voyant rougir et baissant la tête, tu trouves ça contre-nature ?

Harry releva vivement la tête et dit:

-Mais non voyons! Je suis gay aussi! C'est juste que vous imaginez tout les deux ... ça m'a donné une trique d'enfer ...

-Oh je vois, dit Remus en riant, c'est normal! Les hormones, à 17 ans ... ça fait des réactions bizarre ...

-Nan, mais nan, c'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas exactement ça! C'était plutôt la situation avec moi et ... une autre personne...

-C'est qui ? demanda son parrain tout excité

-Euh, vous m'excusez 5mn ?!

Harry monta dans sa salle de bain laissant les deux hommes souriants. Quand il revint, il les vit s'embrasser. Il les regarda tendrement. Puis quand Sirius remarque qu'il était là, il lui demandât :

-Au fait Harry ?

-oui ?

-comment as-tu su ?

-Nié ? C'est-à-dire ?

-comment as-tu su pour ... eh bien ... pour Remus et moi ? Que nous étions ensemble quoi !

-Eh bien c'était facile à voir ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand vous vous êtes revu dans la cabane hurlante, je sais pas si avez remarqué mais vous vous dévoriez du regard ! Toujours cette année là, a chaque fois que je parlais de Sirius, ben toi Remus t'avais des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis ben juste avant la cinquième année, quand je suis venue ici, je voulais te parler Sirius et je suis monté dans ta chambre et je vous ai surpris en pleine action.

-A euh ben ok d'accord, bafouilla Sirius, stupéfié de voir que son filleul parlé de ça comme s'il parlait de quidditch.

-En tout cas, je suis super content pour vous ! Vous allez bien ensemble. ... Bon on regarde un DVD ?

-oui

-oui

-On regarde Love Actually ?

-Oh oui, bonne idée Harry !

-Mais enfin Luny ? On l'a déjà vu au moins 20 fois !

-Et alors ? Ca fait plaisir à Harry et en plus il est génial ce film !

* * *

Ce soir là, le préfet-en-chef de gryffondor faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs de l'école. De temps à autre, il croisait un préfet, le saluait et continuait sa route. Il finit sa ronde en allant inspecter la grande tour d'astronomie : la plus grande, la plus belle et aussi celle qui offrait la plus belle vue, surtout en hiver lorsque Poudlard était sous la neige. 

Il regarda le ciel, les nuages et la lune en souriant. Il s'assit sur le rebord de l'ouverture, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il la porta à sa bouche et tira une première bouffée, qu'il garda dans sa bouche quelque instant avant de l'expirer lentement.

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

-Ca alors Potter, toi qui entends toujours tout, serais-tu devenu sourd depuis la grande bataille ?

-Non Drago. Je savais que tu étais là, répondit-il sans se retourner, en continuant de fumer sa cigarette.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Harry ...

* * *

_The end ..._


End file.
